


Fantastically Bedazzled - A Hiddlesbatch Fanfiction

by christinaa00



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), War Horse (2011)
Genre: Brony - Freeform, M/M, my little pony - Freeform, rainbow dash - Freeform, war horse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinaa00/pseuds/christinaa00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the set of War Horse, Benedict Cumberbatch and Tom Hiddleston experience undeniable chemistry. They soon find themselves getting hot and sweaty in Benedict's trailer, but rainbow dash butts in, causing the two men to have permanent erections, never to bust a nut ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastically Bedazzled - A Hiddlesbatch Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my darling tom and benny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+darling+tom+and+benny).



> GUYS THIS IS IMPORTANT YOU NEED TO READ THIS!!
> 
> okay so from the summary, you can probably guess that this is a complete joke, and we arent being at all serious in writing this fanfic.  
> basically all of the descriptive language is just taking the piss out of bad fanfictions, im hoping that now you know that, its obvious which parts are joking or not.  
> btw the beginning is supposed to be terrible and cheesy.
> 
> and its supposed to gradually get weirder.
> 
> okay that will be all 
> 
> you can continue to read this abomination to humanity.

Tom stared at Benedict's lips.  
All kinds of thoughts were running through his mind.  
Benedict noticed Tom's unbroken gaze a while ago, ignoring it then, but now it was making him slightly uncomfortable.

He had imagined what working with Tom would be like for weeks now- he admired his skill immensely. Tom’s toned body had also sprung to mind before, but ben had always pused those thoughts aside quickly. It was unprofessional.

He tried to push those thoughts out again now, but the fact that Tom seemed just as interested in him meant that this ask was impossible and his imagination was running wild, sending tingles running down his spine.

He debated whether to go over or not. If he did, his dreams would become reality, but he could risk rejection. 

Benedict was then caught off guard as Tom began walking towards him, limbs flailing madly. Ben's heart rate sped up rapidly as Tom approached closer and closer from across the set, his bird-like screeches becoming more distinct.

Tom's mind was racing. He couldn’t stop his legs from wildly carrying him towards the alien beauty of Benedict.

 _‘what am I going to say to him?!’_ he thought to himself. Little did he know Benedict was thinking the same thing. 

Tom panicked and the first think he could think of bursted out of his mouth.

“Hey, nice cheekbones. I could cut myself slapping that face.” He said, referencing the popular television series that Benedict starred in.

Tom's low, sexy voice spread a hardening across Ben's manhood.

“I could say the same to you” Benedict replied, a small, suggestive smile dancing at the corner of his mouth, his pulse elevating even more.

Tom gave a deep chuckle and bit his lip seductively, his eyes fixed on Benedict's.

Benedict scanned Tom's chiselled face, eventually lowering his eyes to the lower part of Tom's body, taking in the large bulge that was also forming in Tom's genital location.

“Hey, did you wanna… look over some lines in my trailer?” Ben asked huskily. 

Tom could sense what Benedict was actually hinting at and nodded, quickly hydrating himself with a spot of the old H2O.

As he drank, he kept eye contact with Ben, and moved the bottle slowly in and out of his smooth lips. Ben bit his lip in arousal and suddenly the zipper on his trousers burst open in anticipation.

Tom heard and was shocked at the tent sized disco stick poking towards him.  
He spilt his H2O in awe, completely soaking Ben's prized staff.

“Oh… um… I should probably get changed… in my trailer…” Ben stuttered

“Oh… I’ll come with you… sorry about that…” Tom muttered, hanging his head in shame. His erection slowly softened as he made his way to Benedict's fantastically bedazzled trailer, dragging his feet as he followed Ben inside.

Benedict slid open a sparkly green drawer and took out a thick script with purple lovehearts scribbled all over the front cover.

Tom could’ve sworn he saw a light pink dildo, but Ben noticed it and hurriedly shut the drawer.

Tom's stomach dropped when he realised that studying lines may actually be what they would fill the time with, and the light pink dildo would not be put into use.

“So… er… lines… do you have a copy of the script?” Ben asked, raising his sparkling green eyes to meet Tom's.

“Oh, I actually left mine back on set.” Tom broke their gaze nervously.

“Nevermind, you can share mine” Ben strolled over to where Tom stodd and as their shoulders brushed against each other, Tom gasped and spun around to stare at Benedict's perfect profile. After a moment of silence, they melted into each other and began ferociously moving their lips against one another. Ben's hand tangled passionately through Tom's curls and sneakily snuck down his back, trailing to his firm buttock.

With this action, Tom pushed his hardening member against Ben's own, rubbing gently through his moans.

Benedict grabbed Tom's hips, pushing them away. Tom broke the kiss, gasping for air, blood rushing to his face. _‘oh god, did I go too far?’_ he panicked to himself. But in the same swift movement that Benedict grabbed Tom's hips with, he was thrusting the blonde-haired beauty onto his fabric-softened My Little Pony-In-The-Style-Of-Unicorns bed sheets, casting out all doubt from Tom's mind.

Pinning him down to the bed, Benedict pulled Tom's t-shirt off over his head, Tom lifting his arms clumsily. Ben straddled Tom, roughly pulling off his own shirt, exposing his firm torso. He bent over and kissed Tom's jawline, down his neck, his stomach… Tom hastily unbuttoned his jeans and Benedict pulled them off over his ankles, and then took off his own. Returning his face up to Tom's, he gently palmed the large bulge in Tom's underwear, earning a deep moan.

Hot skin rubbed, calves intertwined, tongues explored foreign territory.

Ben broke the kiss suddenly, slowly leaning in to press his lips to Tom's ear. “you ready?” he whispered huskily. Tom moaned, giving unspoken permission to Benedict. He chuckled deeply and softly nibbled Tom's ear. He slowly trailed his tongue down Tom's chest, grabbing his hips as he planted soft, loving kisses around his stomach.

Ben slowly dragged off Tom's underwear and slid his warm tongue up his shaft, erect and ready. Tom fisted the sheets on the bed as Ben's tongue flicked the sensitive tip, his fingers running up and down Benedict back. Tom could hardly contain his juice when Ben finally engulfed him, moving painfully slowly and shallowly up and down. 

Tom's hands explored the bed sheets and stroked Rainbow Dash’s horn, and it infected him. He felt horn.

Tom's hips bucked suddenly, the horn filling his senses, spreading through his body. He grabbed Ben's hand and Ben looked up from Tom's throbbing manhood, his gaze hardening Tom even more.

Tom roughly guided Benedict's hand to Rainbow Dash’s horn, infecting his lover with the horn.

Ben sprung up suddenly, stripping naked in less than a second, and Tom quickly raised himself to meet eyes with the man, who was now extremely horn.

The horn had taken control

 

**To Be Continued..**


End file.
